This invention relates in general to winding devices and in particular to a new and useful web material winding device for rapidly winding flat material webs or foils.
Winding cylinders for material webs, permitting the compacting of the material for easier transportation, are known in the form of metallic or hard paper winding tubes. With such tubes, one end of the web is loosely applied to the tube which is set in rotation, mostly manually, so that upon terminating the winding, the other end of the web does not come into a definite position which, for the transportation, is not required. In addition, folds form frequently during the winding and a roll thus obtained is not usable for further treatment.